De los errores se aprende
by Sasura No Chikako
Summary: Porque cuando Mika le dijo eso, su mundo se derrumbó/-Mika, por favor, dime que es mentira. -Lo siento Yuu-chan, tengo a alguien más/Pero la vida sigue. Y tus heridas cicatrizan/-¡Eso dolió! -Creo que me rompí algo/-Yuu-chan, dime que me amas -Lo siento, Mika, entiende/¿De los errores se aprende? No lo creo. Porque Yuu ya no iba a esperar más por él/-Nee, Kimizuki, ¿me amas?
Buenas a todos y todas, esta es mi contribución al foro de ONS, espero que lo disfruten.

Esta historia ha sido publicada en Wattpad, los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que el anime y el manga pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo la trama y la historia en sí son de mi autoría, fue creado sin fines de lucro.

 **De los errores se aprende**

 _ **Y pensar que los planes de una persona pueden cambiar tanto, por un hecho de la persona correcta.**_

 **§∆ MikaYuu & KimiYuu ∆§**

• _ **¶ Abrir los ojos no es lo mismo que saber qué hacer ¶•**_

¶ •|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•||

Es una broma... ¿Verdad?

Oye Mika, es broma, ¿verdad?

Tú... No me traicionaste, ¿verdad?

 **¿¡Verdad!?**

¡Dime algo Mikaela! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? Mikaela... Dime que no es cierto...

.

.

 _-Yuu-chan, yo... Lo siento tanto_

 _-¿Por qué te disculpas, Mika?_

 _-Yo... Yo... No fue a propósito, enserio te lo quería decir antes, yo... Quería decírtelo antes... Pero no me atrevía por temor a que me odiaras._

 _-Mika, me estas asustando, ¿de qué hablas? Mika, ¡Mika!_

.

.

Por favor Mika, dime que es mentira...

 _Yuu-chan, yo... Ya no te amo._

Dime que es una broma...

 _Tengo a alguien más_.

¿Estoy soñando?

 _Por favor, entiende._

Mika, no me dejes.

.

.

 _-Mika, esto no es gracioso, deja las bromas de lado, tú no eres capaz de engañarme_

 _-No Yuu-chan... Yo no quería engañarte, te lo iba a decir, pero... Cada vez me decías cosas tan bonitas, me causaba una gran culpa y yo... No quería causarte tu infelicidad, quería que fueras muy feliz, pero me di cuenta que te estaba haciendo más daño al engañarte de ésta manera... Yo... Realmente lo siento... Perdóname Yūichirō_

 _¿Yū...ichirō? Mika... Hablaba enserio..._

 _Él...ya no lo amaba._

 _-Mika... ¡Espera! Podemos arreglarlo, te volveré a enamorar si es necesario, volveremos a ser los de antes... Yo... Me esforzaré por esta relación, no importa queme hayas engañado, comenzaremos de nuevo, ya verás que..._

 _-¡No Yuu!_

 _Él... ¿Le gritó?_

 _-¡Entiéndelo por favor! ¡Ya no te amo porque me enamoré de alguien más! ¡No es algo que se arregle de esa manera!_

 _Él... Lloraba... Por su culpa... Mika lloraba por su culpa._

 _-Yo... Lo siento Mika, no me di cuenta de que nuestra relación ya no era lo mismo._

 _Joder, como dolía decir esto_

 _-Te estoy atando a alguien que no amas, te estoy cortando las alas, lo lamento._

 _-No Yuu-chan, soy yo el que se disculpa, tal vez si me hubiera preocupado más por hacer que nuestra relación volviera a funcionar esto no estaría pasando, lo siento._

 _-No, no te preocupes, yo...te deseo lo mejor- fueron las palabras más dolorosas y difíciles de decir._

 _Mika se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, caminando lentamente a un carro negro que lo esperaba en frente, donde un muchacho de cabello morado lo esperaba en el asiento de copiloto._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Ya terminaste con él, amor?_

 _-Si, Lacus._

 _-Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, era lo mejor, de esa manera tú y yo podemos estar juntos sin escondernos._

 _-Tienes razón, fue lo mejor- pero, ¿por qué sentía ese vacío en el pecho? Tal vez era la culpa de haber hecho llorar a la antigua persona que más amaba, quien sabe._

 _Mientras tanto, Yuu se derrumbaba en el piso de su casa llegando a las preguntas anteriores._

.

.

Mika... Me duele, no me dejes, te amo.

El amor duele, lastima, destroza y luego te vuelve a levantar, pero eso no importaba, porque en esos momentos, lo único que ansiaba, era un beso de Mika.

-Lo siento, ya no es Mika, ¿verdad?

 _Nee, Yuu-chan, mientras te ame y estemos juntos, tú me tienes que decir Mika, ¿de acuerdo?_

Lo único que ansiaba era un beso de Mikaela.

-Adios, Mikaela-su voz se quebró, igual que su corazón.

Y pensar que todos creían y aseguraban que se amarían por siempre, pero a veces, siempre era solo un segundo, y el amor, era inseguro.

Amar duele.

El amor es ciego.

Que frases más ciertas, por desgracia. Después de todo, lo humanos somos seres cambiantes, diversos, ¿pensantes?, y es por eso que siempre hacemos lo que hacemos, pueden ser errores, como cometer aciertos, pero el problema surge, cuando comienzan las dudas. Porque el amor no debe de doler; porque el amor no debe de tropezar; porque el amor que conocemos, no es el amor que debemos profesar.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva olvidar a una persona? ¿Días, meses, años? ¿Nunca? Quien sabe, después de todo, el tiempo el subjetivo, igual que el amor, igual que la belleza de la vida.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Pum!**

Un choque entre dos personas que iban apresuradas, cada cual con su vida, acababa de suceder.

-¡Eso duele!

-¡Dios!, creo que me he roto algo.

-Lo siento, iba apurado.

-No importa, yo tampoco me fijé.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde queda la empresa Ki-corporation?

-Si, de hecho voy para allá. ¿Por qué?

-¡Ah!, ¿enserio? Que bien, creía que nunca llegaría, busco trabajo ahí, por cierto, es un placer, mi nombre es Yūichirō Hyakūya.

-Kimizuki Shiō, el jefe de la empresa.

-Eh...

¿El...

\- ¿Eh?...

...Jefe?

 **-¿¡Eh!?**

¿Una nueva historia?

.

.

.

.

.

Pero no nos centremos sólo en Yuu, el tiempo pasa y no perdona, mucho menos la vida gira en torno a una persona, sin mencionar que el karma o justicia divina, como prefieran, aún no ha actuado.

-Mika-kun~, ¿qué tienes? Has estado muy raro desde hace meses, cuando le terminaste al chico con el que estabas antes.

-¿Eh? Lo lamento, creó que mi vida cayó en una rutina y me cuesta acostumbrarme.

-Claro, después de todo, por algo lo dejaste, pero tranquilo, ahora estoy contigo para eso, para acabar con la rutina en la cual tu ex, te metió.

-... Claro.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, después de todo, adoraba el hecho de haberle quitado a Yūichirō la persona más importante para él. Porque Lacus también amaba a Mika, pero no tanto como amaba destruir a la persona que más odiaba, la persona que en algún momento de su adolescencia le quitó el amor de Mikaela, amor que ya recuperó, por supuesto.

No había nada de qué preocuparse, ya que el rubio estaba por completo enamorado del poseedor de cabellos morados, ¿no es así? ¡Claro que si! Pero no olvidemos, que no todo lo que creemos resulta ser verdad, porque no conocemos todos los puntos de vista, porque nadie es absoluto, y eso Lacus lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Y Mika... Mikaela simplemente estaba a punto de ser destrozado.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Lacus! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

-Mika-kun, espera, te lo puedo explicar, yo...

-¿¡Qué me vas a explicar!? ¿¡Que te acostaste con uno de mis mejores amigos, con René!?

-No, no, yo...

-Ya basta, me largo de aquí.

-Mika, espera. Mika. ¡Mika! ¡Mikaela!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué no le dolía? ¿Por qué ya se lo esperaba pero no le dio interés? ¿Por qué en vez de dolerle, se sentía indignado de que no le dijera a la cara que ya no lo amaba? ¡Como lo que él hizo con...! Con... Con Yuu... Yuu-chan.

Y una luz de pronto iluminó su mundo.

-Yuu-chan... Yo... Nunca dejé de amar a Yuu-chan.

Ah, así que era por eso que nunca dejaba de pensar en él en sus ratos libres y el por qué comparaba en su mente a Lacus con Yuu. Claro, ¿lo peor? Que apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

-Tengo que ir con Yuu-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ne, Kimizuki...

-¿Qué pasa BakaYuu?

-No me digas así, maldito poste de luz, quería decirte algo importante- fue inevitable que hiciera un puchero.

-Ya, lo siento, ¿qué quieres?- a pesar de que su tono era desinteresado, no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo así.

Yuu se acomodó en el pecho desnudo de Kimizuki mientras que la delgada sábana que lo cubría se deslizaba hasta su cintura para tapar su desnudes, ya que, aunque la cama fuera enorme y cómoda, su lugar favorito siempre sería el pecho de su novio.

-¿Me amas?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Ya sabes la respuesta- desvió el rostro avergonzado.

-¿Tanto como para adoptar a un hijo?

Kimizuki volteó a verlo sorprendido. ¿Un hijo? ¿Enserio le estaba preguntando eso? Lo amaba tanto, esperó paciente por mucho tiempo a que Yuu se sintiera listo para adoptar al niño que tanto había deseado, y por fin la espera había acabado.

-Te tardaste mucho BakaYuu.

-¡Es que creía que me dirías que no!

.

.

.

.

-Yuu... Chan

Mika estaba en frente de la casa del mencionado, una casa que estaba deshabitada y abandonada desde quién sabe cuánto. ¿Qué había pasado desde que se fue? Oportunamente, una vecina pasaba por ahí cuando divisó al chico que antes era el novio del niño de ojos verdes que fue su vecino de a lado.

-Hace mucho que no se te veía por aquí - el rubio intentó decir algo pero fue callado inmediatamente - no te preocupes, no pido explicaciones, pero si quieres saber qué pasó puedo contártelo sin problemas - lo único que Mika respondió fue un cabeceo afirmando- verás, fue hace ya algunos meses, quizás un par de años, quien sabe, el tiempo pasa rápido, el pequeño Yuu comenzó a mostrarse decaído, no tenía color, se veía más delgado, sus ojos hinchados, su boca reseca, la representación física de depresión, sin duda alguna.

Duró mucho tiempo así, casualmente el mismo tiempo desde que tú dejaste de llegar a visitarlo-un nudo apareció en el pecho del rubio- yo le pregunté qué le pasaba, pero no me respondió, le recomendé seguir adelante, que la vida aún no acababa, que si vivía podía volver ver el mundo de una manera impresionante, que partir de ahora, apreciaría cada detalle que se le cruzase. Le dije, que se aferrará a la vida y entonces, tal vez, encontrar una gran razón para vivir... No sé si fui de ayuda, pero una semana después, el chico fue a buscar trabajo, con una energía renovada y una vitalidad envidiable. Me hizo sentirme mejor.

Conforme pasaban los días, Yuu comenzó a mostrarse de diferentes maneras, a veces llegaba enojado, otras llegaba pensativo y hasta llegó a estar estresado, pero aun así, la mayoría de las veces, estaba sonriendo, tal vez sonreía más que cuando estuvo con usted-Mika frunció el ceño- su vida al parecer había cambiado, tiempo después, llegó a mi casa, me dio las gracias y me dijo que se iría a vivir con alguien muy especial para él -un mal presentimiento se hizo presente - incluso me dejó la dirección, después de eso, agarró sus cosas y se fue, no volvió a estos lares. Pero me alegró que recuperara su sonrisa.

Mika trago duro y preguntó por la dirección a la que se fue Yuu. La vecina, ya anciana, sonrió, demostrando su experiencia en los temas del amor sabiendo qué quería hacer el muchacho.

-Te daré su dirección, pero déjame advertirte, esto no es un cuento de hadas, no es una película, no es un libro, donde los finales felices siempre suceden y todos perdonan de manera indiscriminada, nada te asegura que ir ahí haga que él regrese y te perdone, tampoco asegura que él te siga amando, pero sé que diga lo que diga, tú no harás caso y aun así irás, así que nada más te pido, que respetes su decisión.

Mika partió a la dirección dada, con esas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Yuu-chan... ¿Había encontrado otro amor?

.

.

.

.

Yuu se terminaba de arreglar para ir a ver a los niños en adopción, estaba tan emocionado, quería que su futuro hijo lo viera presentable, sin mencionar que quería llenar de amor al pequeño que había perdido a su familia o ni si quiera llegó a considerarla como una, después de todo, él sabía cómo se sentía eso, ya que era huérfano, y se conoció con Mika desde el orfanato, de ahí de que fueran tan unidos... Hablando de él, ¿cómo estará?

Como si ese pensamiento y la puerta estuvieran sincronizados, apenas terminó y ya estaba sonando en timbre. Seguro era Shiō, él lo pasaría a traer en cuanto terminara un asunto de la empresa. Lo que Yūichirō no esperó, es que cuando abriera la puerta se encontraría con un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Mika...ela

A Mika le destrozó el corazón que dijese eso, pues recordaba cuando le pidió que le dijera Mika cuando apenas eran unos niños.

-Yuu-chan.

Y, ¡oh destino!, por supuesto que no podía quedar así, ya que en ese momento entró Kimizuki encontrándose con la mirada de cariño que le dirigía su pareja a un hombre que se encontraba dentro de su casa.

 _Él tiene ojos azules, cabello rubio y alto, muy alto, aunque no tanto como usted, jefe. Lo llegué a amar mucho pero como verá, no acabó muy bien._

Shiō sintió que su mundo se le venía encima.

 _¿Lo sigues amando?_

Por favor, diganle que ese hombre **no** era Mikaela.

 _Como el primer día_

 **No...**

Yūichirō volteó a ver a su pareja, igual que el rubio, quien comenzó un duelo de miradas entre el pelirosa y él.

-Kimizuki, ¿podrías dejarme hablar a solas con él, por favor?

Aunque Yuu le sonrió con dulzura, Shiō sintió que un puñal se clavaba en su corazón.

- **Lo perdí**

Él sabía que si Mikaela regresaba, no tendría oportunidad de seguir con el de ojos verdes. Todo había acabado, todo lo que le costó que se fijara en él, había sido en vano... No podía respirar, quería correr muy lejos de todo eso, pero no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando en la puerta, ¿es que acaso era masoquista? Seguro que si.

.

.

-Mikaela, ha pasado mucho tiempo, dime, ¿cómo has estado?

Ese hombre que estaba frente a él no podía ser su Yuu-chan. Su Yuu-chan nunca lo trataría así, nunca le diría Mikaela, nunca hubiese mirado con amor a nadie más que no sea él como lo hizo con ese tal Kimizuki.

-Bien...

No sabía a quién quería engañar.

-Yuu-chan, sé que esto es repentino y que realmente no lo merezco, pero... Quiero que regreses conmigo, por favor, este tiempo me ha hecho entender que a quien realmente amo es a ti. Soy un hipócrita, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, pero si me dieras una oportunidad, te juro que...

-Mikaela, ya basta.

-Pero Yuu...

-Yūichirō para ti. Mikaela, no sé que estabas pensando cuando llegaste frente a mi para decirme todo esto, pero de una vez te digo, que no puedo aceptarte. Si hace algunos años me lo hubieras dicho, estoy seguro de que me arrojaría a tus brazos sin dudarlo, pero ya no, ahora no. Mikaela, estoy saliendo con alguien, alguien que es maravilloso y que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, y sé que en estos momentos está sufriendo por pensar que me iré contigo debido al gran amor que te tenía. Pero las cosas no son así. Yo te superé hace ya mucho tiempo, lo siento Mikaela, pero no puedo aceptarte. Amo a Kimizuki Shiō con toda el alma, lo amo como nunca amé a alguien, como alguna vez te amé a ti... Lamento decirte esto, pero realmente, ya no puedo ni quiero volver a caer en lo mismo. Te amo Mikaela, pero como a un hermano, como a un recuerdo de algo que en su momento fue hermoso, pero no como ahora amo a Kimizuki. Lo siento Mikaela, ya no te amo, tengo a alguien más, por favor, entiéndeme.

Las mismas palabras, las mismas palabras que él le dijo a Yuu en su momento, el mismo sentimiento, pero ahora invertido, ahora la víctima ya no era Yuu, era Mika. ¿Eso que sentía ahora, era lo que Yuu sentía cuando le dijo esas palabras? Era horrible, desastroso, sentía se le arrancaban una parte importante de él.

 **Yuu-chan dime que es mentira...**

 **Dime que es una broma...**

 **¿Estoy soñando?**

 **Yuu-chan... Dime que me amas...**

-Yuu-chan, es una broma, ¿verdad? Es una especie de venganza por haberte hecho eso hace algunos años, ¿verdad? Tú, aún me amas, ¿verdad? Nee, Yuu-chan, ¡contesta!

-¡No Mikaela!

Yuu-chan, ¿me gritó?

-Sabes que yo no soy así, todo lo que he dicho es verdad, no hay mentira en mis palabras.

¿Ahora se supone que tengo que dejar ir a Yuu-chan? ¿Por qué? Nadie lo va a cuidar como yo, entonces, ¿por qué?

Por Kimizuki...

Yo... **Lo odio**

-De acuerdo Yuu-chan, haré lo que me pidas pero, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-No tengo ningún problema con eso.

-Me alegra, Yuu-chan

Kimizuki entró a la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos para ir directamente a abrazar a Yuu. Estaba tan feliz, lo había elegido a él por encima de su antiguo amor, ¡lo había elegido! ¡A él!

-Vamos poste parado, hay que ir al orfanato antes de que se haga tarde.

-Si, vamos-tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello del más bajo, sentía tan bien.

Yuu se zafó del agarre y salió para adentrarse en el auto estacionado afuera de su casa, como copiloto, seguía imaginando cómo sería su futuro hijo. ¡No podía esperar! Pero adentro de la casa, una gran tensión se sentía en el ambiente, cargándolo y sofocando todo a su alrededor.

-Cuida de Yuu-chan, no me he dado por vencido, tal vez por ahora tengas su amor, pero recuerda que yo también lo tuve. Sólo necesitó un descuido tuyo para recuperarlo. No lo olvides.

-No lo olvidaré, pero recuerda que yo no soy tú, no cometeré la estupidez que tú hiciste en su momento, recuérdalo.

Una palabra de despedida más, para posteriormente salir de la casa y tomar rumbos distintos, aunque seguros de volverse a encontrar, después de todo, Mika esperaba una oportunidad, y Kimizuki evitarla, mientras Yuu... Bueno, él quería un hijo.

¿De los errores se aprende? No, de los errores de otros se evitan los tuyo, pues ya no hay aprendizaje si por un error se acaba todo.


End file.
